(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling fuel injection of an internal combustion engine, and more particularly, to a technique of making correction on a fuel injection quantity in accordance with an intake air temperature (intake air density) in an internal combustion engine of controlling a fuel injection quantity on the basis of an intake air pressure.
(2) Related Art of the Invention
Conventionally, in an internal combustion engine of controlling a fuel injection quantity on the basis of an intake air pressure, a correction on fuel injection quantity has been carried out in accordance with a change of an intake air temperature (intake air density).
For example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 3-12217 discloses a construction such that an intake air temperature is detected by means of an intake air temperature sensor provided on the midway of an intake manifold; a correction value for correcting a fuel injection quantity is computed on the basis of the intake air temperature detected by the intake air temperature sensor; the correction value is corrected in accordance with an intake manifold temperature to calculate the final correction value; and a basic fuel injection quantity is corrected in accordance with an intake air pressure.
However, according to the aforesaid method disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 3-12217, in order to precisely make correction in accordance with an intake air temperature of a cylinder, a change ratio of the final correction value corresponding to the change of intake air temperature needs to be adapted for each temperature of the intake manifold. For this reason, there has arisen a problem that the number of additional adaptation processes is much required.